Blessings
by Kaze Fennikusu
Summary: Naruto finds a baby in the woods and decides to take care of her. NaruHina. Inspired by Given What I Didn't Have. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Vanguard Rider here. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time, especially A Day Without Love. I got bored with that story so I didn't upload it. Sorry about that. I'll make it up to you by making this story. I was inspired by the story Given What I Didn't Have. Hope you enjoy the story.

Blessings

"speak"

'thought'

' **demon speaking/thought'**

Chapter 1

It has been several months since the invasion from Suna and Oto. Konoha has been repaired and ninjas are doing their missions. The team of our favourite number 1, blond, knucklehead ninja are just returning to their village from a C-ranked mission escorting a person to its respective village. Team Kakashi was returning from the said mission when Naruto heard something in the forest.

Naruto said as he stopped, "Hey guys I think I hear something down there." Naruto pointed to his left.

"Naruto, I don't hear anything," the pink haired kunoichi said.

"You must be hearing things," the masked jounin said.

"Hn," Sasuke said, agreeing with Kakashi.

"No, I swore I heard something," Naruto said, then he heard the same sound.

"There it is again!" Naruto said.

"I told you, I don't hear anything, Naruto no baka!" Sakura said as she bonked his head.

"OWWW!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, are you sure you heard something?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei, and I'm not kidding," Naruto said defensively.

"Why don't you go there and when you find nothing, don't come back and tell us," Sasuke said cooly.

"Yes, that's my Sasuke-kun. You hear that Naruto no baka, go there if you want to," Sakura said.

"Fine, you go ahead, we're almost in Konoha anyway," Naruto suggested.

"Are you sure, Naruto. We won't be there if you get into trouble." Kakashi assured.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Believe it!" Naruto said, giving his sensei a thumbs up.

"Okay, see ya later Naruto," Kakashi said as the other three went back into their village.

Naruto was listening to the sound as he made his way to a small clearing. Listening to the sound, Naruto noticed that the noise was someone crying. As he went to the small clearing, he saw a basket. Curious, he went near it and saw a crying baby wrapped by a blanket no older than six months. Naruto saw the baby and immediately took the baby into his arms and tried to calm it down. When the baby calmed down the baby looked at Naruto's face and giggled. Naruto smiled and took he baby's hand as his own. The baby has brown hair and emerald eyes. Naruto also noticed something else in the basket. And it was a scroll. Naruto gently put the baby down and let the baby play with his hand. Naruto read the scroll and it said:

Please take care of this child. This child is the lone survivor of a village attacked by Orochimaru. He wanted people to join his village and we refused. Orochimaru then attacked the village. The village was destroyed, the child and I escaped the village and I left her here so that she won't be killed. Please take care of her and give her the childhood she deserves to have. Her name is Megumi.

Mother of this child,

Hana

Naruto finished reading the scroll and vowed to himself, "Hana-san, I promise you that I will take care of your child. I'll never back down on my promise, because that is my nindo, my ninja way."

Naruto kept the scroll in his weapons pouch and gently put the little girl in the basket and went into the village.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke found Naruto by the entrance of the village and Kakashi called out to him. Naruto noticed Kakashi and his teammates and he went into their direction. As he went to his team, the baby suddenly cried. Naruto tried to shush her but with no progress. 'She must be hungry….' Naruto thought then he began to go into his apartment, leaving his teammates and sensei puzzled.

"Where's he going?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't know, don't care. Let's just report to the hokage so I can leave." Sasuke said coolly.

"Okay, let's report the mission progress then we can go find Naruto," Kakashi said.

As the three went to the Hokage's office, Naruto went into his apartment and gently took the baby out of the basket and placed her on the bed. Naruto went to his refrigerator and took out a carton of milk from it. He then went into the kitchen, he took out a cooking pot and put the milk inside it. He waited for the milk to heat up and took a bottle that was found on the side of the basket. Naruto then poured the heated milk into the bottle and fed it to the baby. The baby drinks the milk. As she finished the milk, Naruto took the nipple out of her mouth and began to put her head on his shoulder as he patted her back for her to burp. As she burped, she went to sleep after a few minutes. Naruto gently put her in the basket on the dining table. He went to his room and shouted, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A Naruto clone appeared in front of him and the real Naruto began to give him orders, "Okay you should henge into a young woman to prevent suspicion. They don't want to know why I am buying baby stuff, got it?" The bunshin nodded his head and began to use henge. As the smoke cleared, you can see a lady no older than twenty wearing a red shirt, baggy pants, black shoes, and a maroon jacket zipped. The henged Naruto has black hair and brown pupils. The real Naruto told his henged clone, "Okay now go and buy some diapers, powder, a rattle, a bottle and some powdered milk. Now any questions?" The clone shook her head no. "Ok go and buy those, I will go to the Hokage's office to report about the mission, after you buy everything I said go to the Hokage's office, understand?" The clone nodded as she went out of the apartment. Naruto took the basket which Megumi laid in and went out of the apartment and onto the Hokage's office. As he went inside the office, Naruto noticed Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune, and TonTon were waiting for him.

"Ah! Naruto you're finally here," Tsunade exclaimed.

"Naruto, what took you so long?" Kakashi questioned.

"Sorry had to do something important," Naruto said.

"Like what exactly, Naruto," Sakura said with a sweet voice and had a tick mark visible on his forehead.

"Uhmm… Private matters," Naruto said, sweating through his forehead.

"Naruto, are you taking up my tardy habits?" Kakashi asked reading his favourite orange book.

"No, in fact this is something I need to talk with oba-chan privately."

"Alright now, you're all dismissed except for you Naruto. And don't call me that!" Tsunade said as the other went outside as everyone went out, leaving Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton. Tsunade was about to whack him in the head when a cry was heard in the office.

"Shizune was that you?" Tsunade asked.

"No, it wasn't TonTon either," answered the assistant with TonTon in her arms.

"Then who was-" Tsunade was about to ask when she heard Naruto say, "Shhh. Shhh. It's alright Megumi-chan. I'm here for you." Tsunade and Shizune looked at Naruto in shock as he was cradling the baby girl in his arms.

As the baby quieted down and finally went to sleep, Tsunade asked, "Naruto is that your child?!"

"No, I found her deep in the woods near Konoha. Her village was destroyed by Orochimaru and she was the only survivor," Naruto explained.

"Oh," was Tsunade all could say.

"What are you going to do to her?" Shizune asked, still in shock.

"I'm going to adopt her. I promised her mother that I will take care of her," Naruto answered.

"I knew you would say that," Tsunade said while going to her desk and got out a piece of paper and gave it to him.

"These are the adoption documents fill in these questions to make her officially your adopted daughter," said Tsunade.

"Thanks! Oh, can you hold Megumi-chan for me?" asked Naruto.

"Sure."

As Naruto finished signing the documents the henged Naruto clone went to the Hokage's office and gave two plastic bags to Naruto.

"Thanks," Naruto said as the clone dispelled itself.

"Congratulations Naruto, she is now Megumi Uzumaki."

"Thanks oba-chan, can you watch over Megumi-chan for me? I need to go somewhere," Naruto asked.

"Sure, I'll take care of her."

"Thanks, baa-chan," was the last thing Naruto said before going out through the window.

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure about this?" asked Shizune.

"Don't worry about it, I know that he will be a great father," Tsunade assured.

"I hope so," Shizune said

Naruto jumped through rooftops and reached to TenTen's shop, as he walked in, TenTen greeted him.

"Hey Naruto, what do you need," TenTen said as she looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"Hey TenTen, do you have some sealing scrolls?"

"Yeah, we got some in the third isle. What for?" she said as she looked down reading her magazine again.

"Baby needs."

"Ok…. Wait…What?!" TenTen said as she looked up from her magazine facing Naruto.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Don't tell this to anyone, clear?"

"You got it!"

Naruto bought some sealing scrolls and went back to the Hokage's office by window.

"Hey, baa-chan," Naruto said as he went in the window.

"Naruto, don't scare me like that," Tsunade said, acting like she saw a ghost.

"Sorry, baa-chan," Naruto said.

"Don't call me that!" Tsunade exclaimed while bonking his head.

"OW!" Naruto said as he massaged the lump on his head.

"Oh right, Shizune-san where are the bags I left here?" Naruto asked.

"Right there," said Shizune, pointing to the corner of the room.

"Thanks!" Naruto said as he took the stuff out and placed it neatly on the floor.

"Naruto, what are you going to do with it?" Shizune asked.

"This," Naruto said as he sealed the items in sealing scrolls.

"Baa-chan, can I get Megumi-chan now?"

"Sure," Tsunade said as she handed the basket to Naruto which lay the sleeping baby.

"Thanks," Naruto said, then shouted, "Henge!" and he transformed into the woman the clone made earlier.

"Well, gotta go see ya, baa-chan," Naruto said as he got out through the door.

Naruto was passing by the training grounds, there she saw Hinata and Kurenai training. "Hey Hinata," Naruto shouted. Hinata looked where the voice came from and let out an 'eep' and ran behind Kurenai. Kurenai laughed at the girl's reaction. "Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" asked Kurenai.

"I was just walking around until I saw you," he answered.

"N-Naruto-kun, w-wh-a-at i-is the b-bask-ket f-for?" Hinata asked, still hiding behind Kurenai and occasionally looking at Naruto and back to hinding.

"Oh Hinata, check it out! This is my adopted daughter, Megumi," Naruto said as he showed Megumi to Hinata and Kurenai.

"Naruto, how did you find her?" Kurenai asked.

"I found her deep in the woods. Her parents are both dead," Naruto said with a sad look on his face.

"T-t-hat's t-terrible!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yeah, so you wanna look at her?" Naruto went near Hinata and carried it and put it on Hinata's arms.

"W-wow, sh-she's a-adorable," Hinata said as the baby opens her eyes to see her brown eyes. The baby raises her hands in to the air, laughing. Naruto's finger went near Megumi and she grabbed it. Naruto's other hand went to circle around Hinata's shoulder. Hinata blushed five shades of red and was feeling a little light headed, but she was able to keep herself from going unconscious. They were didn't care as of anything right now but a flash made Naruto and Hinata back in the real world, and the flash came from Kurenai's camera.

Naruto and Hinata looked at Kurenai. And Kurenai said, "Wow, wait till the others hear about this." Hinata fainted but Naruto caught her and laid her down softly on the ground. Megumi, who is still in Hinata's hands giggled. Naruto looked at Hinata and thought 'Wow, she's beautiful. Why didn't I notice it sooner.' Naruto unconsciously put a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Hinata woke up minutes later. When she opened her eyes, she saw Naruto staring at her. She blushed ten shades of red and again, she fainted. While Naruto waited, he asked Kurenai a question, "Kurenai-sensei, why does Hinata-chan always faint?"

Kurenai thought 'Hinata-chan? That's new.' "Well Naruto, you have to find the answer on your own. By the way, why did you add –chan to Hinata's name?"

"I did? I didn't notice," Naruto said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. If you look closer, you can see his face with a little pink tint.

Hinata then woke up. Megumi cried as Hinata sat up. Not knowing what to do, she did what her mother did to her when she was sad, she sang. 'Wow, Hinata-chan you're pretty, but when you sing, you're really beautiful. Wait, did I just call Hinata-chan beautiful? What about Sakura-chan she's pretty, but Hinata-chan…..I don't know.'

' **Just admit it kid you're falling for her.'**

'No, I'm not you damn fox! I…just don't know anything to say about her.'

' **Yeah, sure. Keep on saying that in your mind, but believe me I'm right.'**

'Yeah yeah, just shut up,' Naruto cut up the connection between him and the Kyuubi as Hinata finishes her song. Megumi just slept peacefully in her arms.

"Wow Hinata-chan, yo-you sing really good," Naruto said astonished.

Hinata blushes a deep red color and says, "T-th-hank y-y-y-ou, Na-Naruto-k-kun."

"Na-Naruto-kun, I-I'm going to g-go h-h-home o-ok?" Hinata said.

"Ok, Hinata-chan," Naruto said while Hinata puts Megumi in the basket.

"B-bye Naruto-kun, Kurenai-sensei," Hinata says as she bows her head.

"Bye Hinata-chan," Naruto said while taking the basket Megumi is in.

"Bye Hinata, remember training tomorrow at 10 a.m.," Kurenai said, leaving.

"Bye Kurenai-sensei," Naruto says, also leaving.

"Bye Naruto," Kurenai said before she left the training grounds.

"Bye N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said once more.

"Bye Hinata-chan," Naruto said as he also left the training grounds.

'D-did Na-Nar-uto-k-kun j-just c-c-call m-me H-Hinata-c-chan?' she thought blushing ten shades of red. She went home and met her father.

"O-otou-sama," Hinata said, bowing to him.

"Hinata, it is time for you and Hanabi to fight for the title as clan head," Hiashi said, not showing any emotion.

"H-hai otou-s-sama," Hinata said bowing again, she truly did not want to be clan head. The reason she only wanted to be clan head because she wants to abolish the Caged Bird Seal and to unite the main and branch families.

Hiashi escorted Hinata to the family dojo and she met her sister. They fought and obviously, Hinata lost to her sister because she is too soft to hurt her. After the fight, Hinata went to her room and Hiashi followed her. When he went inside her room, he slapped Hinata in the face. Hinata was shocked to what her father did to her. "You disgracious girl, you cannot even defeat your sister in a spar. You are weak. I don't like weak people," he slapped her again, then pulled her by her hair and met her eye to eye and continued, "You are a disgrace to the Hyuuga family. I cannot call you my daughter because you are weak. I disown you from the Hyuuga clan, now take your things and leave," Hiashi said angrily as he let go of her and left her room, he went to his study and cried. He softly said, "I'm sorry my daughter I have to do this to keep you safe," then he kept on crying for an hour before he went to his bedroom and went to sleep.

Hinata cried for a little while then she took her stuff and left the compound. Not knowing where to go, she wandered around town until she meets someone she knows.

Naruto just finished eating at Ichiraku's and feeding milk to Megumi. The owner and daughter were confused at first, but Naruto told them the story on how he found her. Teuchi was looking at the baby with sympathy and sorrow. Ayame was teary-eyed and near crying, saying that if he needs help with the baby, she'll help him. Naruto thanked the two for their kindness and left the place. He was walking to his apartment when he saw Hinata-chan on the street, crying. He summoned a shadow clone to take Megumi back to the apartment and ask it to take care of her before he goes inside the apartment. The clone nodded his head and took Megumi ad went to the apartment. Naruto went to Hinata and asked, "Hinata-chan, what's wrong."

Hinata was shocked. She heard that voice before. She looked up and saw Naruto looking at her with worried eyes. She quickly got up and hugged him. Naruto blushes a little by the sudden movement, but he quickly hugged her back and comforted her. When she calmed down, he invited her to his apartment, to which she agreed. She sat down on the couch of his apartment and Naruto gave her tea to drink. She drank it slowly and begun to tell her story about her father disowning her. After Hinata finished the story, Naruto grew mad and said when he saw him, he will beat him up. Hinata thanked him for that.

"So Hinata-chan, where will you be staying?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Hinata answered, looking down.

"Hey Hinata-chan, why don't you stay here in my place. It'll be great," Naruto said with a big smile.

Hinata suddenly reddened at the thought of them sleeping in the same bed. Because of that thought, she fainted. Naruto caught her and laid her gently laid her on the couch. A few minutes later, she woke up.

"Hinata-chan, you didn't answer me. Do you want to stay here or not?" Naruto asked.

"N-Naruto-k-kun," Hinata said, then she gathered her courage and continued, "I'd love to."

"Great Hinata-chan, I'll go make you some dinner," he said as he went to the kitchen.

"N-no Naruto-kun, y-you d-d-on't need to," Hinata said, after she said that, her stomach growled. She blushed.

"I don't think your stomach agrees," he shouted from the kitchen.

A few minutes later, food was served. On the table were eggs, two cups of ramen, tea, and fish. They then began eating.

"Wow N-Naruto-kun, this-this is good," Hinata says as she munches on her food.

"Thank you Hinata-chan, I tught myself how to cook when I was young."

"B-but Naruto-kun, w-w-why d-do you o-only eat r-ramen?" she asked.

Naruto sighed then began to answer sadly, "Because the vendor won't sell me anything but ramen back then."

"T-that's horrible!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's all right now."

Hinata stopped there and continued eating. They finished eating and Naruto ws going to wash the dishes.

"Naruto-kun, I-I'll w-wash the d-d-dishes."

"Hinata-chan, I'll wash it. You don't have to."

"Naruto-k-kun, please let me wash the dishes. It's my way of saying thank you for letting me stay," Hinata said as she did her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Naruto answered.

While Hinata was washing the dishes, Naruto was changing Megumi's diaper.

"Auugh, now that reeks," Naruto said as he held his breath while changing her diapers. As Naruto finishes changing her diapers, Hinata was finishing washing the dishes. Because of the stink the diaper brought, Naruto threw it outside his apartment.

 **On the street of Konoha:**

Kakashi was walking on the street, reading his book. He was almost going to read his favourite part when suddenly a diaper came into his direction, covering his whole book in poop and part of his face. He was lucky he was always wearing a mask, but his book wasn't. Having his favourite book destroyed by poop made him to the Hokage Tower quickly and shouted at the top of his lungs, "NOOOO!" for the whole village to hear.

 **In Naruto's apartment:**

"NOOOO!"

"N-Naruto-k-kun, wh-what was that?!" Hinata was shocked.

"I think it is Kakashi-sensei's voice. I wonder what happened to him?" Naruto answered.

Naruto ans Hinata were on their pajamas and were about to go to bed. With some persistence from Naruto, Hinata will take his bed and he'll sleep on the couch. Megumi is in the basket just beside his bed. They slept at 8 p.m.

At 10 p.m., Megumi cried, wanting to be fed. Naruto fed her. Hinata was still in his bed, sleeping cosily. After feeding Megumi, Naruto placed her back in the basket and looks at Hinata admiringly. 'This feeling…..I felt like this when I have a crush on Sakura-chan, but when I look at Hinata-chan, the feeling is ten times stronger than what I have for Sakura-chan. What is this feeling?' he thought to himself

' **It's called love, kit.'**

'What are you saying, fuzzball?'

' **The feeling you have for her is love. She's your vixen.'**

'What are you saying? What do you mean my vixen?!' Naruto mentally told Kyuubi angrily. Naruto mentally told Kyuubi angrily.

' **You just felt it, kit. The feelings you have for this is stronger than the feelings you have for that pink haired girl.'**

'Y-y-you m-mean I'm in love with Hinata-chan?'

' **Yes.'** the Kyuubi told Naruto simply.

'T-thanks for the i-info, fuzzball.'

' **No problem, kit. Just stop calling me fuzzball will ya?!'**

'Nope,' Naruto thought jokingly before cutting the line between him and the Kyuubi. 'If I love Hinata-chan, does she love me back,' he asked himself. Naruto looked at Hinata again, and this time, his face went near Hinata's and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Hinata smiled and unconsciously scoots over the side and grabs Naruto's neck, pulling him down to her. Naruto was shocked to say at least, he tried to break free from her grip but her grip is like iron steel. Giving up, he went under the covers of the bed. Naruto held her waist and pulled her closer. Hinata, who was still asleep, raised her head and put it and cuddled on Naruto's chest. Naruto blushed red and heard Hinata say in her sleep, "I love you, Naruto-kun." Naruto was shocked to say at least. His question was answered by none other than Hinata in her sleep. Tears were welling up and he hugged Hinata tighter. Saying, "I love you too, Hinata-chan, my vixen," before he went to sleep.

In the morning:

Hinata was stirring until she woke up. She had a good night's rest, courtesy of Naruto, but she didn't know. She inhaled the smell of ramen, 'Ramen? Why do I smell ramen?' she thought. As she looked up, she saw Naruto's sleeping face and noticed her hand on his neck. She tried to move but Naruto's hands were wrapped around her waist. She let out a loud 'EEP!' before she fainted. Naruto woke up by the sound of Hinata shouting. Naruto looked at Hinata sleeping soundly and unconsciously cuddling at his chest. Later, she woke up, finding herself alone on bed, 'It must be a dream, but it feels so real' she thought. She stood up and walked to the kitchen, seeing Naruto setting up the table.

"Did you have a good night sleep, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, thank you very much for letting me stay here, Naruto-kun."

Naruto finished setting up the table. Naruto goes to sit across Hinata. When Naruto passed by Hinata, he stopped then proceeded to kiss her cheek. Hinata blushed ten shades of red then fainted. Naruto chuckled then proceeded to take her bridal style and put her on the couch. While Hinata was still out, he was taking care of Megumi, now she is asleep again in the basket. Hinata woke up minutes later, the first thing she saw was Naruto's ocean blue eyes.

"Hinata-chan, I want to tell you something," Naruto started.

"What i-is i-it Naruto-k-kun?" Hinata asked, curiousity taking over her.

"Hinata-chan, I want to tell you that I….I love you," Naruto confessed, blushing a light red color.

"N-Nar-ruto-k-k-un, I-I l-love you t-too," was the last thing she said before she fainted again.

"Man, I better help her gain more confidence," he said to himself, chuckling.

Hinata woke up, the first thing she saw was again Naruto. Naruto was smiling was smiling at her.

"N-Naruto-kun, d-d-did you j-just say y-y-you l-love m-me?"

"Yes Hinata, I love you. I didn't realize things back then because I was a dense baka," he said.

"Naruto-kun, you may be a b-baka, but y-you're my baka," Hinata said as she wrapped wrapped her hands around his neck nd his hands around her waist.

"I love you, my cute Hina-chan," he said as he slowly move his head forward

"I love you too, my Naru-kun," Hinata said as she also moved her head forward.

They moved their heads forward until their lips met. They felt they were in heaven. They kissed for several minutes before separating. Both were panting.

"That was-that was…..incredible," Naruto said, astonished.

"I-I a-agree, Naru-kun."

They ate their breakfast quietly then showered, separately of course. It was 9:30 and they were taking care of Megumi when someone knocked the door.

"I wonder who that would be?" Naruto asked aloud and opening the door. When he opened the door, he was shocked then quickly readied himself to fight.

"Hina-chan, go to my bedroom, now! It's your father," Naruto shouted inside the apartment.

Hinata was shocked, then proceeded to take Megumi and went to Naruto's bedroom.

"Now, what do you want, Hiashi?!" Naruto asked angrily.

Hahaha! Cliff hanger wait till I update the other chaps.

Sorry if I rushed the pairings, if I don't rush it I won't have any time to upload it on time.

Vanguard Rider signing out. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, Vanguard Rider here with the second chapter of the story

Blessings

 **Recap:**

"Hina-chan, go to my bedroom, now! It's your father," Naruto shouted inside the apartment.

Hinata was shocked, then proceeded to take Megumi and went to Naruto's bedroom.

"Now, what do you want, Hiashi?!" Naruto asked angrily.

 **Now:**

"Don't worry, Naruto. I mean no harm," Hiashi started.

"Says the father who disowned his daughter last night!" Naruto said angrily, ready to attack.

"I'm sorry about Hinata, but this is about her that you need to know," Hiashi said. Naruto forgot his anger andbecame curious.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you, but first, may I come in?" Hiashi asked.

"Ummmm…..sure," Naruto said as he let Hiashi in his apartment.

 **Inside the apartment:**

"Now, what do you want, Hiashi-sama?" Naruto asked, sitting on the table and Hiashi beside him. Hiashi was shocked at his politeness.

"I want to tell this to both you and Hinata," Hiashi asked without emotion.

"Wait, a moment please," Naruto said as he stood up and walked to the room. A minute later, Hinata came out with a baby in her arms, this made Hiashi raise his eyebrows.

"Naruto, you child?" Hiashi asked, pointing at Megumi.

"H-his ad-dopted c-child Megumi, o-otou-sama," Hinata answered shyly, sitting beside Naruto with Megumi in her arms.

"I see….," Hiashi said, "Naruto, I thank you for taking Hinata with you," he continued, bowing.

"Why are you bowing, Hiashi-sama?" Naruto asked. Now Hinata was shocked at his politeness.

"The reason I disowned Hinata because I was protecting her.

"What do you mean protect her?! She's your daughter for God's sake!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood up. A hand made its way to Naruto's, and it was Hinata's. Due to the exclamation Naruto did, Megumi started to cry. Hinata was shocked then proceeded to quiet down Megumi. Naruto put her hand around Hinata's shoulder, she blushed but continued to quiet down the child. Naruto put his other hand on Megumi's then proceeded to hold it, he also put his head on Hinata's shoulder. Megumi opened her eyes then saw Naruto and Hinata. She giggled for a bit then became tired and slept again.

Hiashi continued, "As I was saying, I am protecting her now from the Caged Bird Seal. I don't want to have one of my daughters sealed, but since they were expecting Hanabi to be clan heir, this gave me a chance to free Hinata from the clan. I'm sorry that I treated you horribly during these past years. The council forced me and were going to put the Caged Bird Seal on you, but since you're free from the clan, they can no longer place the Caged Bird Seal on you. Instead of the clan teaching you more about the Gentle Fist, I will tell Neji to train you instead, starting tomorrow. Please forgive me, Hinata," he bowed again.

"Th-thank you o-otou-sama, I forgive you," Hinata said happy. She gave Naruto Megumi, then went to her father to hug her. Hiashi hugged back, after letting go, she sat back to her original place, next to Naruto and held Megumi again.

"Hinata, how-how can you forgive me that easily?" Hiashi asked, shocked.

Hinata gathered her courage and said, "Because, father, if it weren't for you, we shouldn't be together now." She leaned on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto put his hand around Hinata, having a big grin on his face.

Hiashi chuckled, which shocked the two, and said, "Looks like he won the bet."

"Hiashi-sama, what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You see Naruto, your father and I made a bet. He already knew they would have a boy, and if ours were a girl and got together, he wins," Hiashi said still chuckling.

"Wait! You knew my father? Who was he?" Naruto asked excited to know his father.

"I can't tell you that, Naruto, but I can give you a clue. Do a henge into yourself without your whisker marks. Let me say this, Naruto, you look like your father but you act like your mother. And the subject you're going to succeed in is fuinjustsu since your parents were seal masters."

"Wait! You also knew my mother? Who is she? Wait a minute, don't tell me, you're just going to say that you can't tell," Naruto said, a bit saddened.

Naruto went to the bathroom and henged to himself without whisker marks. He looked at the mirror then stared at disbelief. He disabled the henge and ran to the dining room. Hinata was worried and Hiashi was emotionless.

"Y-you mean to tell me, Hiashi-sama, that my father is the Fourth?!" Naruto asked in a loud tone. Hinata was shocked and Hiashi thought, 'He finally figured it out.'

"That is for you to think. I will be going now," Hiashi said before going out.

"Naru-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Hina-chan," he said assuringly.

Hinata hugged him with her free hand and Naruto hugged him back.

"Don't worry, Naru-kun, your little family will be here to support you all the way," Hinata said while soothing Naruto.

"Thank you, Hina-chan, you don't know how much this means to me," he said then kissed Hinata full on the lips. Hinata kissed him back. The kissed for a minute, then Naruto broke the kiss and kissed Hinata and Megumi on the forhead. Naruto looked at the time and saw that it was almost 12:00.

"Hina-chan, where did the time go?" He asked jokingly.

Hinata looked at the clock and paled. She missed training.

"Don't worry, Hina-chan, we cannot do anything about it. And besides, you have a good reason for not coming to training," he assured her.

"Your right, Naru-kun, thank you," she said.

They ate lunch, got ready, and left the apartment. Hinata, along with Naruto and Megumi, who is in The basket, went to training ground #10 where Hinata's teammates were. They saw Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai eating their lunch.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Kiba shouted, making the others look in his direction.

"Hinata, it's good to see you again." Shino said.

"Hinata, why did you miss training?" Kurenai asked strictly.

"U-Ummm….," Hinata started.

"Kurenai-sensei, she was having some problems with her new home and her father visited her," Naruto answered her.

"What problems?" Kiba asked angrily.

"D-don't worry, Kiba-kun, otou-sama disowned me, but in truth, he was trying to save me from the Caged Bird Seal," Hinata said.

"Then, who are you living with?" Shino and Kurenai asked in unison.

"With me of course!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Now, she finally has a mother and father to take care of her," Naruto finished.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, we would like you to meet Naruto's adopted daughter, Megumi," Hinata said as Naruto showed the other boys her daughter.

"Where did you find her, Naruto?" Shino asked.

"In the woods."

"Okay team, now we should go on a mission, how does that sound? Naruto, you can come with us if you want," Kurenai said as she stood up.

"Really, thank you, sensei," Naruto said.

Team 8 plus Naruto went to the Hokage's office to get their missions.

When they went inside, they saw Tsunade talking with Kakashi.

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto greeted him.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted him back.

"Now let's see the missions we have here...," Tsunade said as she looked through scrolls, "Okay! Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai I'll give you a D-rank mission..." Tsunade said.

"Wait, what about Hinata, Tsunade-sama?" Kurenai asked.

"Don't worry, she'll be assigned for another mission, this mission requires Hinata." Tsunade answered her.

"Come on boys, the demon cat has escaped again," Kureanai said angrily.

"Oh, come on! Without Hinata on this mission, we won't be able to finish it," Kiba complained.

"No use, Kiba," Shino said.

"Fine..." Kiba agreed.

"Hokage-sama, I forgot to give you this," Kurenai said as she gave Tsunade a picture. Tsunade looked at the picture and said," Awwwwww. How cute!"

"Ummm, H-hokage-sama, w-what i-is that y-you're holding?" Hinata asked, curious of the photograph.

"A picture about you three," Tsunade said as she showed Hinata the picture Kurenai had taken yesterday. Hinata let out an 'eep!' before she fainted. Naruto quickly, but carefully put the basket down and caught Hinata in his arms. Naruto sat down and put Hinata's head on his lap and put the basket near him. He also began stroking Hinata's face. Naruto didn't care about anything but the beauty on his lap until a cough made him back into reality. He looked up and saw Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Kakashi, Akamaru, and Tsunade staring at him.

Naruto said, "What? Can't I look at the face of my girlfriend?"

"G-g-girlfriend?!" Kiba shouted, Shino arched an eyebrow, Kurenai gave Hinata a smile, Kakashi gave Naruto an eye smile, and Tsunade gave a smirk.

"What? Is there a problem?" Naruto asked again.

"No, nothing Naruto, we were just surprised that you have a girlfriend at this age," Tsunade said.

Hinata woke up after she said that. When she opened her eyes he saw Naruto's blue eyes looking at her.

"Hinata-chan, you're finally awake!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Y-yeah," Hinata said.

"Well, we better leave. See ya later Hinata," Kiba said.

"I agree," Shino said.

"Bye Hinata," Kurenai said as the three left.

"Bye," HInata said.

Naruto stood up then he also brought Hinata up, lastly he took the basket and carried it with one arm.

"Okay, as I was saying," Tsunade started, "I'm giving you three an A-ranked mission."

"What?!" Naruto promptly shouted, "Who will take care of Megumi-chan?"

"I agree, Tsunade-sama, besides I don't think I'm ready for an A-ranked," Hinata protested.

"Don't worry you two. This A-ranked mission doesn't consist on you three leaving," Tsunade said.

"Then, what does it consist of, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Hiashi recommended it. He told me to let you three into this mission."

"T-tou-s-san recommended us?!" Hinata asked, shocked to say t least.

"Yes, this mission consist of cleaning a abandoned compound."

"What! This A-ranked mission is just cleaning a house?!" Naruto said.

"Yes, due to its size. It is a compound after all," Kakashi said, "We'll be right over."

"Good, you're dismissed," Tsunade said before they left.

"Alright, let's go to the compound she's talking about," Kakashi said as they headed to the direction of that particular compound.

It took them a few minutes before they appeared in front of the compound.

'T-this compound…..' thought Kakashi as he recognized the gates. The left side of the gate contains the Uzumaki symbol while the right side of the gate contains the Namikaze symbol.

"Whoa, this is one big compound!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I-I a-agree," Hinata said.

"Alright let's go inside. Hinata, you'll take the kitchen, I'll take the living room, while Naruto, you'll take the second floor."

The two nodded Hinata went to the living room, Kakashi was cleaning the living room, Naruto was performing the shadow clone jutsu. Hundreds of Naruto popped into existence. A third of it went to help Hinata in the kitchen. A second third of it helped Kakashi in the living room. The remaining went upstairs. A few were cleaning the bathroom, the others went to the guest bedrooms, another went to the dojo, one was taking care of Megumi, the remaining along with the original were cleaning the master bedroom. The original went inside and saw a large bed, a crib, pictures on the nightstand. Naruto saw two scrolls on top of the bed. One red and another yellow. On the surface Naruto's name was written on it. Naruto was curious. He took the yellow one first and began to read:

Dear Naruto,

Hello Naruto, my son. I am sorry for sealing the Kyuubi in you. If you get this then it means that me and Kushina died. I am truly sorry for sealing him in you. I know that I will die an early death, so I gave you someone who can keep you strong. Forgive me, Naruto, remember that I always love you.

Your father,

Namikaze Minato, Yondaime of Konoha

A tear fell off Naruto face as he began to read the red one:

My little Naruto,

If you're reading this then it means me and Minato are dead. I'm sorry if we couldn't be there to hear you first words, see your first steps, your first day at the academy, the day you become a genin and so on. We died so we can give you a better future. I hope you can be happy and remember that we are always with you, ttebane!

With love,

Kushina Uzumaki, wife of the Yondime

P.S. If you see your godfather, Jiraiya, please whack him in the head for me.

P.P.S. You are betrothered. The documents are in the study room of the Namikaze compound.

Naruto let his tears fall freely from his face and said, "I love you too, Mom, Dad."

After a few hours they finished cleaning. Naruto got the memories of the clones and was shocked of the size of the house. Hinata noticed that Naruto's eyes were red and puffy.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just happy to know that I finally know who my parents were," he answered.

"Who were they?" Hinata asked.

"His parents were Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina," answered Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, how did you know that?" Naruto asked.

"I was his student when I was young," he answered.

"Really?!" Naruto asked excited to know about his parents.

"Yes, and I will tell you another time because I'll be helping you two move in," he said.

"Move in?" Naruto and Hinata asked in unison.

"Yes, Tsunade asked me to do this before you came in."

"Okay then let's do this," Naruto said as he made a hundred shadow clones. The hundred shadow clones went to Naruto and Hinata's apartment and took their stuff and sending them to the Namikaze compound. They finished after an hour and the three (Naruto, Hinata, and Megumi) are settling in the compound. Naruto was in the study room with fifty shadow clones learning fuinjutsu. Naruto was looking at the betrothal and was shocked to say at least. He found out that the person he was betrothed to is Hinata. He saw that they will get married when they both became sixteen or if they both become chuunin, whichever comes first. He left the study and went to the dining room where Hinata was cooking dinner. Megumi is in the basket on the table. She started to cry, so Naruto took a bottle and fed her. After he fed her, she quickly became asleep. Hinata was serving dinner.

"Hinata-chan, you're a really good cook," Naruto complimented her as they finished eating.

"Th-thank you, Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"Hinata, there is something I have to tell you," Naruto said as his face grew serious.

"What is it, Naru-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Do you know what happened thirteen years ago?"

"Yes that was the attack you the Kyuubi right? And your father defeated him."

"Yes, dad beat him but he can't kill him because he is a demon so he sealed it in a newborn baby. Do you know who the baby was Hinata?"

"Y-you m-mean…."

"Yes, the Kyuubi was sealed in me. Dad wanted everyone to treat me as a hero, but I ended up as the demon. I understand if you don't want me anymore."

Naruto felt Hinata hugging her and crying on his chest. "T-thank you, Naruto."

"What for, Hinata-chan?"

"Y-you've been saving us all this time from the Kyuubi. Thank you."

"Hinata-chan, I also have some other news."

"What is it, Naru-kun?"

"I am betrothed," he said simply.

"No, no, no, no! I don't want you to leave me."

"Don't worry about that, Hina-chan, I won't leave you. Do you know who I'm betrothed to?"

Hinata shook her head.

"I am betrothed to you," he said then he gave Hinata a deep passionate kiss. Hinata was shocked for a moment then he began to kiss him back. Her arms were wrapped around his neck while his were wrapped around her waist. They kissed passionately for several minutes. Then the separated, leaving them breathless.

"I love you, my beautiful vixen."

"I love you too, my handsome fox."

The three went to the master's bedroom. Naruto and Hinata put Megumi on the crib, sleeping soundly. Naruto and Hinata were cuddling on the bed. Hinata's head on was Naruto's chest. Naruto's arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Goodnight, my Hina-chan," Naruto said.

"Goodnight, my Naru-kun," Hinata replied as she cuddled on his chest before sleeping.

'Thank you Kami for giving me a wonderful child and an angel who will always be by my side. Thank you for giving me this blessing,' he thought as he slept.

Finally done with the 2nd chapter! Tomorrow's the starting of my exams. Please don't forget to review. Wish me luck on my examinations!

Vanguard Rider out!

Peace!

P.S. I'm making a new story named "Back to the Past." It's about Naruto dying in the Fourth Shinobi War and is given chance to start thing over.


End file.
